harroway_paradisefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Librarian
The Librarian spends most of their time in the Library printing out books and lending them out. In practice, no one uses the library. Feel free to go and explore the station without fear of being yelled at. The Library itself has a permanence to its contents from game to game on the servers, all properly uploaded books can be downloaded in any other round. This is more bane than blessing, since several titles that never should have seen the light of day are forever mingled in with the half decent books. Feel free to report below standard books here. Overview You will be giving out books, on the rare occasion that someone requests a book. You will also be replacing the Chaplain's Bibles if need be. The final area of your job is to upload new books to the archive. So, take your pen and paper, and write down some screenplays! Printing a few books is cool, but don't go and print 100 copies all in a pile. All it does is crash people that right-click it. You can also feel free to use the Newscaster (albeit so can everyone else), since you will likely have much free time on your hands. The Librarian and his Library First things first, stock your Library with books that matter and tag the ones already there. At the start of the station, your bookshelf's will have some books, but they'll be quite disorganised. Your fellow crew members will not want to stay in a Library that has no books. To fix this use the Library's Check In/Out Computer's and use its function, "4. Connect to External Archive". Here is the main dish of your sum total of existence, to sort out in the mess of books, and find only the BEST. The books are not sorted, or sortable, and look to have no order what so ever. You will even find many books hand copy's in the archive. To retrieve the selected book, simply order using that book's number, and the Check-In/Out Computer's printer will hum as it produces a completely bound book. The Library is not you workspace, but a home, to you and your books. Keep your books segregated like an 1960 bus, and sort them on their labelled book-shelves. Reference for toturials and books that teach things; non-ficiton for history, self-help or biographies; Religion for religious books; Adult for pornography. There's a bookcase on your office called "Forbidden Knowledge", this bookcase can be filled with only the imagination begin the limit: From guarding all adult books there instead of puting on the adult and asking money for it to making books about Nar'sie and other antags and hidding on it. The barcode scanner will be needed for checking books into the local library's computer. It has 4 settings they are as follows: Mode 0 : Scan book to local buffer. Mode 1 : Scan book to local buffer and set associated computer buffer to match. Mode 2 : Scan book to local buffer, attempt to check in scanned book. Mode 3 : Scan book to local buffer, attempt to add book to general inventory. (Note:Use the scanner on the computer, otherwise it wont work) How To Add A Book To The Database 1. Get Paper and a Pen. 2. Write your properly formatted story. 3. Take your story to the East Back of the Library to the Book Binder, and slap that epic story onto the binder. This will spit out your new award winning story. 4. Still have that pen? Good, you can sign your name, add more content, and even title it. 5. This book is ready to be send through to the NanoTrasen database! Ask your Librarian to scan this book into the computer, using the scanner. 6. Once scanned, use the Check In/Out Computer's 5th function, "5. Upload New Title to Archive" 7. Here you can change the category, change the author once more, and view the title. 8. After reviewing the book, and being ready to publish, use the "UPLOAD" command. Journalist A journalist is a different kind of librarian, instead of making books and filling the library he run across the station making news for an internal publication. Notice that you will create a collumn of a newspaper, so don't creat titles like "SS13 news", but instead "Librarians Collumn". Remember that you still keep the library, so if someone asks for a book or want publish a book, please respond to it! When you like a bit of RP journalist is a great role because with the right amount of personality in you collumn you can steer the opinion of the crew, which sometimes is better than any weapon. we all know the pen is mightier than the sword after all Traitoring This is the hardest job as a traitor. However, if you are an expert at deconstruction and get a few good items, you shouldn't have TOO much difficulty, other than your terrible access. Emagging the library computer causes it to spit out an Arcane tome. You need to be a real cultist to read it though, so unless you are one, you can only use it to try to confuse Security. Category: Jobs